When Fate Steps In
by dancingprincess94
Summary: Bella took a trip to Chicago & had no intention of falling in love with Edward. She had to leave him behind & go back home. 3 years later they meet again. Who knew you could fall in love without knowing he was your best friend's cousin. All Human E*B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Edward I don't want to leave." I whispered holding onto him with all the strength I had and crying into his shoulder. His grip tightened around my waist pulling me closer.

"I don't want you to leave either." He replied in the same hushed tone. His two fingers lifted my chin up and his green eyes bore into my brown ones.

"This doesn't have to be the end. When I finish college here I'll find you. I promise." He said before kissing me fiercely. Air was in need so we broke apart. Nothing else was said as we walked to the flight gate hands intertwined. My flight was called and it was time to board.

"Goodbye my Bella." He said kissing my forehead.

"Goodbye Edward." I said back. Slowly walking away my hand slipped from his and part of my heart was left with him. My life felt like it ended. With tears falling from my eyes I boarded the plane, sat in my seat and attempted to fall asleep. That was the end of the two best and worst weeks of my life. I had gone to Chicago for a vacation after graduating high school. I didn't plan on meeting an amazing guy the first day and end up being his girlfriend with in a couple of days. I shouldn't have let anything go on since I knew I would be going back home but he was everything I looked for in a guy. Is it possible to fall in love with someone after knowing him for only two weeks? That day I left the airport was the last day I would ever see Edward Masen again. At least, that was what I thought.

**Ok so this story is just going to be a few chapters. Not very long but long enough to not be just a oneshot. Please tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 2

**Bella: 21**

**Alice: 21**

**Jasper: 23**

**Emmett: 24**

**Rosalie: 22**

**Edward: 24**

_*3 years later*_

"Alice! We have to go." I yelled to my best friend from the kitchen of our shared apartment. Alice Cullen was the most hyper, shopahlic, and caring person I have ever met. We have been friends since high school. She was a petite girl with short spiky black hair and hazel eyes. Her brother was Emmett Cullen. He could be intimidating and scary when he wanted with his strong muscular physique. Besides that he was the biggest teddy bear and a little kid at heart with his smile and dimples. He was the older brother I never had. His girlfriend Rosalie Hale was our other best friend. She was beyond gorgeous and even put models to shame. With her long golden blond hair, icy blue eyes and perfect features she had the ability to lower someone's self esteem by being in the same room. Rosalie had an older brother who was dating Alice. Jasper Hale was like another brother to me. He knew how to calm people down easily, sometimes just standing there. His calm personality balanced out Alice's hyperness. He had honey blond hair and blue eyes and a tall and lean physique. Alice and I are in our junior year of college; Rose is in her senior year. Jasper became a teacher at none other than Forks High School. Emmett became their football coach. Alice was becoming a fashion designer, Rose a model and I and author, hopefully. None of my friends know what happened in Chicago all those years ago and I didn't want to tell them just yet. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter.

"Alice!" I called again. She sashayed out of her room.

"I'm here." She said smiling. I shook my head at my best friend.

'Remind me again why we got jobs while we are still in school?" She asked her tinkling laugh filling the room.

"Then we have extra money and it uses up time." I replied joining in with her laughter.

"I'm driving!" She exclaimed. I huffed but followed her to her yellow Porsche. She drove to the bookstore that we worked at. The manager trusted us enough to leaves us her by ourselves.

"You know I'm not into the whole book thing but working here is kind of fun." She said as I unlocked the doors. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well me and you get to hang out, and most of the time it isn't crowded so it give me time to work on sketches or read the magazines." She explained. I laughed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, my mom and dad are inviting us for dinner tonight. They said they had a surprise or something." Alice told me as she switched the sign to open. I nodded my head.

"Your dad is going to be there also." My dad Charlie is really good friends with the Cullens. My mom Renee and he divorced right after I was born. My mom currently lives in Jacksonville with her new husband Phil.

"What time are we going over there?" I asked.

"Around 6. So after we close up here then we will get ready and go over." She said. I nodded, smiled and began putting books on the shelves. Today wasn't very busy so I had some extra time to begin writing. Before I knew it, we were leaving. I locked the doors and got into Alice's car. She drove back to our apartment.

"Bella I have an outfit for you. It is in your room." She smiled. I groaned.

"No Bella Barbie please." I pleaded. She laughed.

"It won't be bad I promise." Alice told me before disappearing into her room. I laughed and took a quick shower. The outfit Alice picked I loved. It was a pair of black skinny jeans with a green belted bubble tube top. I put it on and walked out of my room only to be pulled into Alice's room.

"Bella I love this outfit on you." Then she began attacking my hair. She blow dried it, and curled the ends. When she was done with my makeup she let me look in the mirror.

"Voila! I am done." She exclaimed. I laughed, stood up and looked in her floor length mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection. I didn't believe it was me. Alice appeared behind me.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Alice I love it!" I said throwing my arms around her. "Thank you so much. I love your outfit also." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks." Alice was wearing dark skinny jeans with a purple/red shirt that had black lace on it. Her shoes her black stilettos and she had black earrings.

"Time for your shoes Bella!" She said clapping her hands and running out of her room. I followed her and she handed me black flats.

"No heels?" I asked surprised. She shook her head.

"Not tonight, but in the future yes!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Ok time to go!" She looped her arm through mine and we walked out of our apartment. Well she practically dragged us.

"Alice you have too much energy." I said laughing. She shrugged her shoulders. We got into her car and went to her parents. Alice walked right in and we were greeted by Esme.

"Hellos dears. How are you?" she asked giving us both hugs.

"Hey Esme." I replied.

"Hi mom." We walked all the way inside and I was attacked by Emmett.

"Belly boo! I've missed you." He exclaimed giving me a big hug.

"I've missed you too Em, but I can't breathe." I said. He put me down and I saw Rose. I gave her a hug as well as Jasper. Carlisle joined us a few minutes later.

"Hey kids." He said. We all said hi back and continued talking amongst each other. My dad walked through the door.

"Hey dad." I said walking over and giving him a hug which he returned.

"Hey Bells." We both smiled and he went to talk to Carlisle. Charlie was the police chief here in Forks and Carlisle was the best doctor around.

"Ok mom what is the surprise? The suspense is killing me." Alice complained. Esme laughed.

"You will find out soon enough dear." She replied smiling. Alice huffed, stood up and walked over to her mom.

"Please mom, just tell me." Esme shook her head. Then I heard a voice, a voice I never thought would fill my ears ever again.

"Hey little cousin." Alice turned around and squealed while I kept my face out of view.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him. He chuckled.

"Well, I decided to move out here." This could not be happening. How did Edward know the Cullen's?

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing!" Alice said. Everyone was smiling and standing up. Alice introduced Jasper and Rosalie to Edward.

"So this is the girl Emmett keeps gushing about every time I talk to him. Nice to meet you Rosalie." Edward said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied. I was still hiding my face behind my hair and standing behind Esme. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"And this is my best friend. Bella this is my cousin Edward." She finished. Edward put his hand out and I quickly took it, making the mistake of looking into his eyes. They did not look happy. Taking my hand away I quickly walked into the kitchen. I heard Alice asking what happened as I disappeared.

"Need any help Esme?" I asked.

"No, everything is quite alright. Why don't you go on out there with everybody else?" She suggested which was far from what I wanted to do. I walked to Alice and quietly said, "I'm going to step outside for a minute."

"Wait, why?" She asked. I quickly made up a lame excuse.

"Uh, I need some fresh air and my mom just called so I am going to call her back. Before she could say anything else I walked to the back door, with the feeling of someone's eyes boring into my back. Once outside I took a long, deep breath. I still could not believe that Edward Masen, the guy from Chicago that I thought I would never see again, was here. And to make this situation worse he was Alice and Emmett's cousin, which meant that I would have to see him more often then not now. I heard the door open and Alice came out.

"Hey dinner's ready." She said.

"Ok." I smiled, trying to take away that fact that I was internally freaking out about how the rest of the night would play out. We walked inside and into the kitchen. The only open seat left was across from Edward. I sat down and looked at anywhere but him.

"Edward, what brings you out here?" Charlie asked.

"Well, back in Chicago I was studying to become a doctor. Now that I am done I am able to do more hands on experience. I decided to come and study with my uncle and learn from the best." Edward answered.

"You know a few years ago, Bella was in Chicago. That would have been one small world if you two met." Charlie said. Great dad, just great. Edward chuckled.

"One small world indeed." He replied looking straight at me. I looked down at my plate as I took a bite.

"Edward where are you staying?" Alice asked.

"Uh, I haven't quite figured that out yet. I will probably be staying here tonight while I look for my own place." He said.

"Tomorrow night we should all go out." Alice suggested.

"That would be fun, except what is there to do in Forks." Emmett commented. Jasper and I laughed, while Rose and Alice glared.

"At least two people think I am funny." He said.

"We will go to Port Angeles, duh." Alice said. After dinner the six of us went into the den while our parents sat and talked.  
"We need to do something, I'm bored!" Emmett said sitting down with much exaggeration. Rose sat next to him. Jasper sat on the chair with Alice on his lap leaving me and Edward on the floor. I lay down on my stomach and Edward sat leaning up against the couch.

"How about we play a board game." Alice said.

"Monopoly!" Emmett exclaimed just as Jasper said "Scrabble!"

"Ok so it is between Scrabble and Monopoly." Rose said.

"Edward, you pick." Alice said.

"How about Monopoly, then I can beat Emmett…again." Edward said laughing.

"Oh it's on cousin!" Emmett yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"I bet I can beat everyone here." Jasper challenged.

"Obviously you guys have never played Monopoly with Bella." Alice said.

"Yeah, she is the Monopoly champ." Rose added. Edward and Jasper laughed as Emmett came back.

"What did I miss?" He asked plopping down next to Rose.

"Rose and Alice think that Bella can beat us all." Jasper said as Emmett began setting up the game. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"You don't stand a chance Belly Boo." Emmett said.

"We shall see Emmett." I replied laughing. I was an expert at Monopoly. My dad and I used to play all the time when I was younger and every time I won. 4 ½ hours, $20,000 and Boardwalk the only property left on the board, it was between Edward and me. Everyone else was sitting around watching. Whoever was the next person to land on Boardwalk and have to pay rent lost. I was 2 spots away from buying it. I picked up the dice and rolled, as everyone waited for the results. On the board appeared snake eyes.

"Dang Bella! That's skill. No one can get snake eyes with Boardwalk as the next property." Emmett said clapping his hand on my back.

"Told you she was good." Alice whispered. With Boardwalk in possession I was able to buy hotels.

"Your turn." I said to Edward. He rolled the dice. As he moved his piece he landed on Boardwalk.

"Pay up." I said laughing. He handed me the rest of his money and I officially won the game.

"You and Rose weren't kidding." Jasper said to Alice. I stood up, Edward did as well.

"Good game." He said smirking and left.

"Whoa, what just happened there?" Alice said.

"It seems our little Bella and Edward were having some sort of secret conversation." Rose said wiggling her eyebrows. I lightly punched her shoulder.

"We were not. Nothing happened. He said good game and that was all." I said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Belly." Rose said patting my shoulder and leaving.

"Awesome job Bella! No one has ever beaten Edward before. You are officially the new crowned champ of Monopoly." Emmett said following after Rose.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." I said. Jasper chuckled.

"I'll walk you out." He whispered to Alice. I said bye to my dad, Carlisle and Esme.

"Drive safe." Esme said.

"Oh mother, when do I not?" Alice said smiling. Esme laughed.

"Bye!" We said. I got into the passenger seat while Alice said bye to Jasper. Maybe Edward wasn't mad anymore. But there was no way he could get over it that fast. I'm not the only to be blamed in this situation. He never made a move to contact me either. That night Alice and I went straight to bed. I couldn't figure out if I was looking forward to the next evening or not.

**Here is the first realy chapter...i hope you all like it. Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 3

"I am so glad we don't have to work today!" Alice said sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"Me too. So what exactly are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well there is that new club up in Port Angeles that I thought we could go to. I saw and ad for it and it looks pretty cool." She said.

"Sounds good to me." I said. She smiled. Then, she began sketching and I began more writing.

"Bella! Come one we have to start getting ready." Alice exclaimed. I was pulled from my own little world by Alice jumping up and down.

"Ok I'm coming." I said turning off my computer. She shoved me into the bathroom.

"Take a quick shower and then I will have your outfit for you. When you are dressed I will do your hair and makeup." She said in a rush then bolting out the door and shutting it. I hopped in the shower. Tonight was going to be awkward for both me and Edward. I knew I needed to tell Alice about that Chicago trip, at least before Edward did. Once I finished washing my hair I got out and dried off. Walking into my room there was an outfit laid out neatly across my bed. It was a pair of jeans, a green/gray off the shoulder sweater with a brown belt and brown heels. It was really cute. I put it on. Alice knocked on my door at that moment. Opening it she smiled.

"That looks amazing on you!"

"Thanks, but I thought we were going to a club." I said.

"We are, but it is more of a laid back lounge type club that has dancing. It will be fun." Alice said. "Now sit, I have to do your hair and makeup." She ordered. I nodded and sat down. She began blow drying my hair. After my hair was finished she started on my makeup.

"All done. You can look now." She said. I stood up and looked in the mirror. My make up was done with earth tones and hints of green. My hair was straight and pinned on one side with a small barrette.

"Thanks Ali." I said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome." She smiled. "But now we have to go. We are picking up Jasper and then meeting Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.." She explained grabbing her keys. She was driving, so we made our way outside and into her Porsche before she sped off. We picked up Jasper.

"Don't you two look lovely." He said with his Southern accent appearing. Alice smiled and I think I saw a small blush.

"Thanks Jazzy." He kissed her cheek and got in the car. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were already there when we arrived.

"Hey guys." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand and walking to the entrance.

"Let's go get our dance on!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, don't ever say that again." Edward said laughing. We still had not talked about what happened in Chicago. As of right now we were just being civil towards each other. One of us could burst at any moment. We walked inside and got a table. It was a small restaurant kind of thing also. A waiter showed up.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked. We ordered drinks and some appetizers.

'Let's go dance while we wait for our food." Rose said pulling both Alice and I out of the booth and onto the dance floor. "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars came on. The three of us were dancing and laughing and having a good time.

"Ladies, food is here." Jasper said walking onto the floor and grabbing Alice's hand. We walked back to the table.

"Geeze Em, save some for the rest of us please." I said laughing. He looked at me.

"That is why, dear Bella, I order my own. These are mine and you guys get to share the rest." He said.

"Hmm, what would Rose say to that?" Alice asked. He glared.

"Oh, Emmy, would you mind sharing some with me?" Rose asked batting her eyelashes.

"Only you Rosie, no one else is allowed." Emmett said, seriousness covering his face causing us to laugh. There were three orders of chili cheese fries.

"DO we really need all this food?" I asked.

"Uh yeah." Jasper said. "Any anyway, we are going to dance it all off." He added.

"Very true." I replied. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were sharing a plate, as well as Rosalie and Emmett. Which meant, that Edward and I were sharing the last plate. I grabbed a fork and began picking at the fries.

"Seriously Bella, chili cheese fries with a fork?" Emmett asked.

"Definitely." I said laughing. I stole a glance at Edward, and noticed that he had looked at me but quickly went back to eating. After we finished we sat and talked while our food settled. It was noticeable that everyone tried to get a conversation going between Edward and me, but somehow we would change that. "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again" by Usher came on.

"Let's go!" Alice exclaimed. We all got up and walked to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper were dancing, and so were Rosalie and Emmett. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist and all of a sudden I was facing Edward.

"Dance with me." He whispered.

"Ok." We began dancing. I didn't dare to look at Alice or Rose. We became lost in our own world, the music surrounding us. When the song ended I was about to make my way back to the table, but Edward held me back.

"Edward, what-" But I was cut off by his lips placing a soft kiss on my own. When we broke away I rushed out of there.

"Bella, wait!" I heard but didn't turn around. Then heels were following me. Uh oh.

"Bella, what the heck happened in there?" Alice exclaimed. I didn't answer.

"Tell me now or so help me I will go ask Edward. Why did I see you two kiss then you bolt out of there like you were being chased?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, remember my trip to Chicago after we graduated high school?" I began. Alice nodded.

"Yes, that trip that I couldn't go on and you ended up going by yourself." I chuckled.

"Yes, that trip. Well while there I met a guy. He was incredible. A few days into the first week we got together. It was amazing. I shouldn't have done that knowing that I would be leaving soon. We were together every chance we got. The day I had to leave he went with me to the airport. I didn't want to leave, but I also couldn't stay. Before I boarded we promised to stay in touch and he said he would come for me. Obviously staying in touch didn't happen." I paused hoping she would connect the dots. She looked at me, then to the club entrance, then back to me. Her eyes got wide.

"The guy was Edward?" She whispered. I nodded.

"So that's why you two weren't talking and why you kissed on the dance floor like you had been together forever." Alice said.

"Yes. He's angry at me and I at him. Well we might not be now, but I can't face him after what happened."

"That's also why you got all tense when your dad mentioned that you were in Chicago and why Edward looked right at you when he answered. Everything is falling into place now." She said. After a moment she added, "You have to go back in there."

"What? No way. I left him on the dance floor after we kissed. Things weren't supposed to happen this way. We were both supposed to move on with our lives." I said.

"Obviously you didn't. There is a reason that he decided to move here and that you became part of each other's lives again."

"I'm not talking him tonight, but I will." I said.

"Yay! You two are going to end up together and get married and have beautiful children."

"Whoa, slow down there Alice. Don't get ahead of yourself." She laughed.

"Don't worry Bella; everything will fall in the right place at the right moment." She said patting my shoulder before going back inside. After a few minutes I decided to take a cab home. I sent Alice a text telling her what I was doing. When I got home I changed into my pajamas and turned on my laptop. I began writing again and thinking of, when and if I were to talk to Edward, what I would say to him. Before I fell asleep, I decided to take a trip to see my mom. No I was not running away from my problems, it would give me a chance to think and I hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Why are you going?" Alice asked sitting on my bed as I packed my suitcase.

"It is only for a couple days and I need to visit my mom. I don't remember the last time I saw her." I said. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"I know that is not the real reason. I will find out, maybe not today but soon." She said. I chuckled.

"Mind driving me to the airport?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course not." Alice replied. It had been five days that I had not seen or talked to Edward. I had done a pretty good job at keeping distance. Now being on the opposite side of the country would be better. I planned on talking to him when I got back. Hopefully it would all work out. When I landed in Jacksonville I was greeted by my mom.

"Hey sweetie!" She said engulfing me in a hug.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you were able to come and visit."

"Me too." I smiled. "Hey Phil." I added.

"Hi Bella. Good to see you again." He replied. Since my plane landed late in the night we grabbed a quick dinner and I stayed in the guest room. I sent a text to Alice letting her know I arrived safely. The next day after breakfast my mom and I sat on her porch talking while I enjoyed the sun.

"Bella, why do you still live in Forks?" She asked.

"My life is there. I have all my friends and I am going to school." I replied.

"I wish you would think about moving out here and finishing school here." She added.

"Mom, I can't just up and leave everything. Soon I may not even be living there anymore. But I don't want this trip to be us getting in disagreements about where I am living."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just wish I got to see you more. I miss my baby girl."

"I miss you too mom." She pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, how about we go experiment in the kitchen." She said standing up and grabbing my hand. I laughed. This brought back old memories, the ones I lost during my parents divorce. We made a big mess but it was a lot of fun. By the time Phil got home, the kitchen was covered in flour and so were we.

"Renee, this is why you aren't allowed in the kitchen." He said laughing.

"Hey I can cook some stuff. "She said. All three of us broke into laughter. The rest of my trip was a lot of fun. I was able to spend time with my mom and think about what I was going to when I got home.

"Come back soon, sweetie. I love you." My mom said as she gave me a hug.

"I will mom. Love you too." As I walked to the boarding gate I blew her a kiss. She smiled and blew one back. I fell asleep on the plane ride home. Emmett was there to pick me up.

"Belly Boo!" He said.

"Hey Emmy." I said as he engulfed me in a hug.

"How was your trip?" He asked putting my bags in his jeep.

"It was good." I replied. He drove me to my apartment. When I got inside, Alice was asleep. I quietly walked to my room and went to sleep.

"Bella wake up!" Someone yelled running into my room.

"No." I mumbled.

"You have to. We have to go to class and then work." Alice said. I slowly sat up.

"I have coffee and breakfast made and an outfit all set for." She smiled the twirling out of my room. I got up and quickly took a shower, letting my hair air dry and throwing on the outfit Alice laid out. Grabbing my bag and going out of my room I grabbed a cup of coffee and some food.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No, but let's go." She laughed. With her crazy fast driving, we reached the school quickly. In the car she asked me about my trip and then about what I planned on saying to Edward. She wasn't too happy when I told her that I still didn't know exactly what to say.

"Oh by the way, after our classes we are going to my parents for lunch and then work after. But I am leaving early because Jasper is taking me on a date tonight." She said winking before disappearing into her classroom. I laughed and shook my head at my best friend before going into my own class.

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 4

Classes dragged on. Finally they ended and I met Alice at her car.

"I'm starving!" She exclaimed getting in the driver's seat. I laughed at her.

"You are so dramatic" I said.

"I am not." She defended.

"Whatever you say Alice." I replied. We both laughed and she sped off to Esme and Carlisle's.

"Hello ladies." Esme said.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Esme."

"If you girls are hungry, I have homemade chicken noodle soup, salad and bread." She said.

"Yummy!" Alice and I exclaimed running into the kitchen. Esme laughed and followed after us. The three of us got our lunch and sat down at the table.

"Bella, how was your trip to your mom's?" Esme asked.

"It was a lot of fun. Being in Florida made me miss the sun." I said. Esme and Alice laughed.

"It would be nice to see the sun all the time instead of a couple days a year." Esme said.

"But if we lived somewhere else with the sun all the time then we wouldn't get to look forward to seeing it when we went on vacation somewhere." Alice added.

"That is very true." I replied.

"Emmett has arrived!" We heard Emmett's booming voice say as he walked through the front door.

"In here!" Esme called. Emmett walked in with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Is there some for us?" Emmett whined, Rose smacked his head.

"Of course Emmett. Help yourselves." Esme answered.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"He said he was going to be at the hospital and wouldn't be able to stop by for lunch." Rose answered.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said sitting down next to Alice.

"Hey Jasper." I replied. Rose and Emmett sat down and we all fell into an easy conversation.

'So Bella, care to explain what happened at the club and why you all of a sudden decided to pay your mom a visit?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows. I immediately got nervous.

"Uh…I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"Just tell us Bella. We will find out anyway. It will be easier if you say it." Rose said kind of harshly.

"Ok so Edward and I kissed. But that has nothing to do with the fact that I decided to see my mom." I responded.

"Uh huh, sure it doesn't. Well when you are ready to tell us you can."

"Whoa you and Eddie-boy kissed?" Emmett exclaimed. I sighed.

"Yes we did."

"Not the first time." Alice said covering it with a cough. I glared and she smiled innocently.

"Wow, he has been here for a week and you have already kissed more than once." Jasper said. "Never would have expected that from you." He laughed.

"I never said it was while Edward has been here." Alice added.

"Really Alice?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said popping the 'p'.

"How could they have seen each other before he moved here? Unless…" Rose began putting all the pieces together.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Yes way!" Alice enthusiastically said back.

"They met when Bella was in Chicago? And neither one knew that they both had relations to the same family?" Rose said laughing.

"What is this just 'find out Bella's secrets day'?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Oh Belly, we didn't mean it like that. We just had to figure out why Edward has been acting all mopey and you suddenly left the state."

"Yes, he and I kissed at the club. Yes we met in Chicago and kissed there. Well we have had an actual relationship. But is there anything else you want me to tell you?" I asked.

"One last thing." Jasper said. "Why did you suddenly leave the club?"

"I don't really know. I kind of freaked and just left. But I am planning on talking to him. Visiting my mom gave me the time I needed to think things through." I explained.

"So you are going to talk to him?" Rose asked.

'Yes, either tonight or tomorrow." I responded.

"You two are gonna get together." Alice and Rose began singing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't say that. For all I know he may never forgive me and we could hate each other the rest of our lives." I said.

"Who's the dramatic one now?" Alice asked. "That won't happen." She said matter of factly. I hoped we would be ok. If we didn't get back together at least stay friends. At 3 Alice and I had to leave to go to the bookstore.

"See you all later." I said heading out to the car.

"Bye!" They all exclaimed. Jasper walked Alice out again. When she got in the car she sighed. I stifled a laugh and she pretended to glare at me. We broke out into fits of laughter and headed to the bookstore.

"Bella I have to leave early. Are you going to be ok locking up here by yourself?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Jasper is taking me out on a date, so he is picking me up at 7."

"Ok that's fine." I smiled. We were busy in the after noon and at 6 it started to die down. At 6:30 Alice got ready to leave.

"Bella do you want me to drop your truck off here?" She asked.

'No, I'll walk home. It isn't too far and I could use a nice stroll." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertain. I nodded.

"I will text you when I get home and when I leave."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." She said. "Love ya Belly."

"Love you too Ali." She gave me a hug and left. I put some books away and began writing some more. I was in the middle of a short story but it wasn't coming out how I wanted it too. Before I knew it, it was 9. I packed my stuff and walked towards the front door. Looking outside it was pouring down rain.

"Seriously it has to rain when I decide to walk home." I said out loud. Then I noticed a shadowy figure across the street. Nervous I, locked the door, kept the lights on and began picking things up. The figure began walking closer. My breathing got faster. As the figure approached I could tell it was a man but who I had no clue. Coming closer, I recognized the man as Edward. He stopped at the door and knocked. I slowly walked closer and opened it.

"Bella." He breathed. "I have to…no I _need_ to talk to you. About everything, all the way back to Chicago up until now." I looked up through my eyelashes. "When you left, that was the hardest thing for me to see. You don't know how hard it was for me to let you get on that plane. I wanted to run after you. But I couldn't. I just couldn't expect you to give up your life and move to Chicago with me. When I met you I didn't know I had no idea that you were the Bella that Alice talked about all the time. These past three years have been the worst in my entire existence." He said. His voice held no anger whatsoever.

"Edward," I began but he put his hand up.

"Wait, please let me finish. When I decided to move here and study with Carlisle I figured it would give me a chance to start over. Then when I saw you and Alice introduced us, not that we didn't know each other, all those memories came flooding back. I realized that you were my life. At the pub, when we danced and kissed, I missed that. When you left I thought I did something wrong, especially when you had avoided me and then went to visit your mom." His hands cupped my cheeks. "Please, don't ever leave me again." I shook my head.

"Those two weeks in Chicago were the best. I didn't want to leave either. I thought I would never see you again. I never told anyone about that. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all found out throughout this past week. Seeing you at Esme and Carlisle's was nerve wracking. I thought you were going to be mad, upset, and frustrated at me. Possibly even hate." I whispered that last part.

"I could never hate you." He whispered back. Slowly he brought his lips to meet mine. This kiss was gently and soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his encircled my waist. When he broke apart he looked me straight in the eye.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Edward asked. I smiled.

"I would love too." He picked me up and twirled me around, out in the rain. I laughed and he smiled. After setting me down he kissed me one more time.

"We should probably get out of the rain." He said.

"That's a good idea." I replied grabbing his hand and walking into the bookstore.

"Cozy." He said smiling and sitting on a couch. I looked at him from behind the counter and smiled.

"Yeah I love this place. It's my second home." I said grabbing my stuff.

"So I take it you didn't drive here?" I asked.

"Nope." He said chuckling and standing up.

"Well, we can call Alice or I guess walk." I said.

"It is kind of cold, should we just call Alice?" He said.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled and grabbed my phone.

"_Hellloooo." _Alice sang through the phone.

"**Hey Alice, can you come and pick me and Edward up from the book store please?"** I asked.

"_Why are both you and Edward at the store? Unless you two talked and are together now!"_ She exclaimed.

"**How about we talk about this later. Right now it is pouring rain and neither one of us have a car."**

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay there." _I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"**Alice." **I groaned. **"Please, just pick us up." **

"_You know Bella, you are no fun at all. But I am getting in the car. I will be there in 5 minutes." _She laughed.

"**Thanks Ali. Bye."**

"_Bye Bells." _I hung up the phone and turned to Edward. He was engrossed in a book. I walked up behind him.

"Enjoying the book?" I asked right next to his ear. He jumped and I laughed.

"Not funny Bella." He said smiling.

"Really? I thought it was." I replied. "Alice will be here in about 5 minutes." I added. He nodded and got back to the book. I grabbed all my things and then Alice showed up. I opened the door.

"You two ready?" She asked.

"Yup" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Weird." She whispered.

"What is weird?" Edward asked.

"You two haven't been together for long and already you are talking in unison." She said shaking her head. Edward and I laughed and got into her car. She dropped Edward off at his house. I got out and said bye.

"Bye Edward." I gave him a hug.

"Bye Bella." He lightly kissed me. "Dinner tomorrow night?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and went up to his front door. I got back inside and Alice had a huge smirk on her face.

"Awwww! You two are so cute together." She practically yelled.

"Calm down Alice." I said.

"Now you have to tell me what happened at the store." She said as we drove home. I told her everything. From Edward and I apologizing to us getting together again.

"He is such a romantic, but it is sweet." Alice said. "This is so wonderful! Everything is falling into place. Like I told you. Oh my goodness. You two are going to get married, have babies! This is amazing."

"Alice please, you are getting ahead of yourself. We just got back together tonight." I said. She laughed.

"Oh don't worry dear best friend of mine. It will happen." She said sashaying into her room smiling before I could say anything else to her. I shook my head and laughed at my best friend. I took a shower and cuddled up on my bed in my comfortable pajamas with a good book. At some point I fell asleep, dreaming of none other than Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 5

"Alice what do I wear? What if he decides that we shouldn't be together?" I was rambling as I ran around my room.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed putting her hands on my shoulders to stop me from running. "Take a deep breath and listen to me. This is Edward. He isn't going to do that. He really loves you. I have never seen him look at any other girl the way he looks at you. I already have an outfit picked out for you and we are going to my parents for dinner first." She said. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. I'm just nervous." I admitted.

"It will all be ok." She smiled and danced out of my room and came back a few seconds later holding a neatly folded pile of clothes. She handed me the clothes.

"Now get dressed. We are leaving soon." Alice said and left. I put the outfit on. It was really cute. I was wearing a pair of dark straight leg jeans and a tan shimmery sweater. She also gave me brown ugg boots to wear. Overall it was cute and comfortable. My hair was straight and pinned half up with a clippie.

"Come on Bella, we have to go." Alice called from the living room.

"Coming!" I said back, quickly grabbing my purse and running out. Alice whistled. I blushed and laughed.

"Let's go." She said, smiling and we both walked out to her car. The drive was short to the Cullen mansion. Walking inside everyone was there.

"Bella, Alice, my beautiful girls come here." Esme said giving us both hugs.

"Hi Esme."

"Hey Mom." We replied.

"Hi Alice. Hi Bella. How have you been?" Carlisle said.

Hey dad." Alice said giving him a quick hug and ran off to find Jasper.

"Hi Carlisle. I've been good. How about you?" I said.

"I've been good thank you." He said smiling and gave me a small hug.

"Hey Bella." Rose said giving me a hug.

"Hey Rose."

"Bella Boo!" Emmett exclaimed engulfing me in a bear hug.

"Hey Em." He set me down.

"Hey there Bells." Jasper said.

"Hey Jazz."

"So, do I finally get to say hi to my girlfriend?" Edward asked, leaning against the doorframe wearing his famous crooked grin. I walked over to him and he kissed me, leaving me speechless.

"Hello to you too." I whispered. Edward chuckled. "Are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?" I asked.

"No. It is a surprise. But we are leaving shortly after dinner." Edward told me, winking and walking away. I went to go stand by Alice and Rose.

"Did he tell you where he is taking you tonight?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head and frowned.

"No and he knows I hate surprises. All he said was that we were leaving after dinner."

"I'm sure the surprise will be worth not knowing in advance." Alice said smiling. I laughed.

"Dinner!" Esme called. Alice and Jasper walked into the dining followed by Emmett and Rose. Edward smiled and intertwined our hands as we walked into the dining room. We sat across from each other. Throughout dinner we kept looking at each other, not really paying attention to what else was going on around us.

"Edward did you hear me?" I heard Carlisle ask, causing Edward and I to look away from each other. Everyone tried to stifle their laughter but failed.

"Sorry Carlisle, I didn't hear you." Edward answered. Carlisle chuckled.

"I said, I need you to come to the hospital. There has been a short of staff and they need a lot of help." Edward and I glanced at each other. I gave him a look saying it was ok and smiled reassuringly.

"Sure Carlisle." Edward replied, excusing himself from the table and motioning for me to follow. I excused myself and followed. We walked upstairs and into his room.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I will make it up to you." He said sincerely.

"Edward, it isn't a big deal. I understand and I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later." I said. He didn't look convinced.

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't work. Then we could have all the time in the world to ourselves." He told me while changing his shirt. Wow. Muscles.

"I know Edward, me too but work comes with life." He laughed and walked towards me after he was ready to go to the hospital. We were standing in the doorway and his hands held my face.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a date." Edward chuckled. After kissing me passionately on the lips, he left. I sighed. My gosh, I was acting like it was the end of the world he was just going in for work.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice.

"Coming!" I called back. I began walking towards the stairs and she met up with me.

"So since Edward is gone tonight want to have a girl's night?" She asked enthusiastically. I laughed.

"Sure Alice. That would be fun." I replied.

"Yay!" She exclaimed clapping her hands. So Rose, Alice and I were heading up the Port Angeles to walk around the shops.

"Bye girls. Have fun and be safe." Esme told us as we walked out to their garage.

"Bye Esme. We will." I said waving.

"Bye Mom, don't worry." Alice said giving her a hug.

"Bye Esme!" Rose exclaimed. Since it wasn't a shopping spree or crazy mall trip, I didn't have a problem or have any reason to complain.

"I'm driving!" Alice exclaimed. Rose and I laughed and got into her yellow Porsche. We blasted music all the way to Port Angeles.

"Remember Alice, we are just here to walk around. No buying everything in every store." I said.

"Bella, do you think we will leave here without Alice buying at least two bags of things?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"No but I thought I would give it a try." I said. Rose laughed.

"Man, you two are making it seem like I have a sickness or something." Alice said. Rose and I looked at her.

"You do." We said at the same time. All three of us burst out laughing.

"So Bella, how are you and Edward?" Rose asked.

"We are good, way better than before." I answered honestly.

"You didn't think you two would ever get back together did you? After you left Chicago." She asked. I thought for a moment. I really didn't. Just because we said we would didn't mean we would stay true to that.

"Honestly, I didn't. I wanted to but I didn't want to get my hopes up that he would call me back. For all I knew he could have completely forgotten about me and got with some other girl, married her, had a family and lived happily ever after." They both laughed.

"But he didn't. He was waiting for you. He talked about you constantly I just didn't know it was you." Alice said.

"He talked about me?" I asked. She nodded.

"All the time."

"How come you never told me you had a cousin named Edward?" I asked.

"I might have mentioned it a couple times but he never came up and you never asked." She said laughing.

"Well I didn't know I was supposed to ask." I replied laughing. We arrived in Port Angeles and began walking around.

"Coffee break anyone?" Rose asked.

"Yes please." Alice and I answered right away. We walked into a coffee shop and there were signs saying a show was happening tonight.

"Let's watch the show." Alice suggested. Rose and I agreed We ordered our coffees and found an empty table.

"Ooh, this is exciting." Rose whispered as the lights dimmed and a girl and guy walked onto the stage. After introducing themselves the guy began playing guitar and the girl sang. They were really good. When they finished, the shop erupted into applause. We stayed until it was finished.

"That was really good." I said as the three of us walked outside.

"Yeah it was." Rose agreed.

"We should come up here more often, maybe bring the guys." Alice said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Rose said. "Ok Alice, one more store then we need to head back.

"Ok!" Alice exclaimed. She ran into the next boutique store she saw. Rose and I followed her in. She was grabbing shirts, pants and shoes.

"All done." Alice said about six bags later.

"Home now?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. As we walked outside, rain began pouring down. Running to Alice's car we blasted the heater and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Alice please drive more carefully than you did on the way up here considering the weather circumstances." I said.

"Don't worry Bella." She said reassuringly. Alice drove the speed limit and kept her eyes on the road. We were dancing and singing. I noticed the rain had begun to fall even harder. The road was no longer visible more than five feet in front of the car and that last thing I remember was the skidding of wheels and crunching of metal. Everything went black.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes fluttered open and I couldn't remember where I was or what that beeping noise was. It was annoying me. When I focused in on my surroundings I recognized the all too white and clean environment of a hospital. I groaned. A knock came from the door, and then a nurse walked in.

"Hello Miss Swan. How are you feeling?" She asked very politely and softly.

"Umm, I'm fine I guess." I answered. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll send the doctor in to check that everything is ok." She said and walked out. A few minutes later Edward walked in. He was my doctor?

"Oh, Bella. I am so glad you are awake." He said running to the side of my bed.

"Edward, what happened? All I remember is the rain and then the car going out of control." I said.

"You, Rose and Alice were in an accident last night coming home from Port Angeles." My eyes widened remembering that Alice and Rose were in the car.

"Oh my gosh. Are they alright? Are they seriously injured?" I asked in a rush.

"Bella, love, calm down." Edward said taking my hand. "They are both fine, minor injuries. All three of you were very lucky. You have a broken leg and lots of bruising. Alice's arm is broken and she was cut from the glass. Rose has a small amount of cracked ribs and a small neck injury." I cringed. "Don't worry Bella, I promise they will be fine." He said. I nodded.

"Now I have to go into doctor mode." He said causing me to giggle. Edward smiled.

"Now, does anything hurt?"

"Just my leg." He nodded, took my blood pressure, wrote some things down and told me he would be right back. Emmett and Jasper came in.

"Belly! How are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"I've been better." I answered. He laughed. "How are Rose and Alice doing?" I asked.

"They are good. Awake now." Jasper answered. We talked for a little bit longer before they left to go visit their girlfriends. No one else came and I was extremely bored. So I began playing with the buttons to adjust the bed I was laying in.

"That bored huh?" Edward asked coming into my room and making me jump. I laughed.

"Yes, there is nothing to do. I hate hospitals." I said.

"You will be able to leave soon. As long as everything is healing correctly. But Carlisle and I may be able to get the three of you out sooner." Edward said winking. "I'll be back in a little bit." He kissed my forehead and left. Once visiting hours ended and all was quiet in the hospital, I decided to test my limits and try to sneak into Alice or Rose's room. I noticed a wheelchair right by my bed. I carefully maneuvered myself out of my bed and into the chair. Quietly I wheeled out of my room and found Alice's, which was right next to mine. Making sure there was no one in there I opened the door and wheeled in. She was awake.

"Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh." I said laughing. "Hi Alice." She smiled. I was able to give her a hug from where I was sitting.

"Oh, Bella I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I'll never forgive myself for what happened." She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey, Ali it isn't your fault. You were paying attention. None of us died and all we have is a few broken bones. We'll be alright." I assured her rubbing her arm. She smiled weakly.

"Bella, what are you doing in here?" I heard Carlisle ask as he came into Alice's room. I chuckled nervously.

"I needed someone to talk to. I was ok enough to get into the wheelchair and come in her. She was awake so I promise I didn't wake her up." I said. He chuckled.

"It is quite alright. I'll let you stay in here until Edward comes back around." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and walked out. Alice and I talked for a while. Edward came into her room 15 minutes later.

"Hey love." He said. I sighed. He laughed knowing why I did that.

"Alice, I'll try and come back tomorrow." I said giving her a hug.

"Maybe we cane go see Rosalie." She suggested. I nodded and waved. Edward wheeled me back into my room and lifted me effortlessly out of the chair and onto my bed.

"Bella, try and get some rest. I'll be back in the morning." Edward told me. He kissed me lightly on the lips before saying goodnight and leaving. I fell asleep, but I kept tossing and turning the whole night. I did not sleep well in hospital beds. The next morning I awoke to hearing Charlie and Edward talking.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said giving me a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit yesterday. I was stuck at the station and they wouldn't let me leave." He said.

"It's ok dad." I said smiling. Edward left and Charlie and I talked for a little bit before he had to leave.

"Hey Bella, great news." Edward said walking in. "The three of you get to leave today. Carlisle and I will take you home when we end our shift."

"Yay! I get to go home." I exclaimed. He laughed. At 3:00, we were able to leave. I drove with Edward, Alice and Rose drove with Carlisle. Alice was staying with Jasper and Rose with Emmett. That left me all alone.

"Bella, do you really think I would let you stay home alone?" Edward asked.

"No." I said laughing.

"Of course not, so we can either stay at my house, your house or Esme and Carlisle's." He said. I thought for a moment.

"Would it be alright if we stayed at my place?" I asked.

"Of course, whatever is more comfortable for you." He smiled and took my hand in his. "I'll just need to grab a few things." I nodded and we drove to his house first. Edward grabbed a bag of things and we drove back to my place.

"Thank you for staying with me." I said as we walked through the front door. Edward smiled.

"Anytime." He said. I sat down on the couch and put my crutches against the wall.

"Hungry?" I nodded. "What would you like?"

"You choose." I said. He looked deep in thought.

"Homemade chili soup and cornbread?" He asked.

"Mmm…sounds delicious. Are you really going to make it homemade?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Esme and my mom did teach me a few recipes. I don't know a whole lot of them but enough to keep me from eating from living off frozen TV dinners." I laughed. Half an hour later we were sitting on the couch, eating chili and watching movies. He did dishes as well, since I could barely stand on my own. After the dishes were done, I snuggled into his side and we watched more movies. Sometime during one of the movies I fell asleep. I sort of awoke when Edward carried me to my room. He laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers to my shoulders. Kissing my forehead he whispered, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight." I murmured back, then fell into a deep sleep.

**I will update as soon as i can. I hope everyone is liking the story. Let me know :) Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. School has started now but I will be updating as soon as I can. I hope everyone likes this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**

Chapter 6

I awoke to the aroma of French toast and coffee and the sun shining brightly into my bedroom. Stretching and sitting up, careful to not bump my leg, I maneuvered my way out of bed and grabbed my crutches. Hobbling out into the living room I saw Edward cooking breakfast. I smiled and walked forward more. He heard me approach and turned around.

"Good morning beautiful." He said placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled.

"Good morning."

"Breakfast is almost done. How is your leg?" Edward asked grabbing plates.

"It feels fine. Just sore." I replied sitting down at the small kitchen table. Edward placed a plate, with two pieces of French toast, and a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and sat across from me. After breakfast Charlie called me. I sat on the couch as I flipped my phone open.

"Hello."

"_Hi Bells. How are you?" _

"Hey Dad. I'm doing better."

"_Are you staying at your apartment all alone?"_ I laughed.

"No, Edward is staying here with me. Alice is at Jasper's and Rose is at Emmett's."

"_Ah, ok. Well I was just calling to see how you are doing. I actually have to get to the station. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Edward is welcome as well."_

"That sounds good. We will be there. What time would you like us over?"

"_6. Is barbeque ok?"_

"Sounds delicious dad. See you then. Love you."

"_Love you too Bells." _I hung up the phone and Edward plopped down on the couch besides me.

"We are going to your dad's tonight?" Edward asked_. _

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He chuckled and leaned in close to me.

"I would love to come." He whispered before placing his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss as I deepened it. His arms wound around my waist but too soon we had to break away for air.

"Until then, what would you like to do?" He asked. I contemplated for a moment, thinking of what I could possibly do with a broken leg.

"Movies? If that is alright." I suggested. He smiled.

"Perfect plan." Edward stood up and walked over to mine and Alice's movie collection. He picked "The Proposal."

"Nice choice Edward." I said smiling. He chuckled and sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I snuggled into his side. When the movie ended I noticed that Edward was asleep. I smiled, stood up grabbing my crutches and walked to my room. I had some writing I could begin on. I was completely absorbed into my story when my phone went off I jumped.

"Hello"

"_Why hello Bellsy." _It was Alice. I chuckled.

"Hey Ali. How are you feeling?"

"_So much better. You?"_

"Way better now that I am home."

"_Sorry I didn't stay at home last night. Jasper asked me to stay for a couple days."_

"It isn't a big deal. Edward is staying with me." I said.

"_He better." _I could hear her laughing. _"But Bella, I am very bored. There is nothing to do." _She complained.

"Don't worry. It won't be like that for long. At least you don't have any broken legs."

"_Very true."_ She laughed. We talked for a while longer before she had to go. I got back to writing.

"What are you working on?" Edward whispered in my ear, startling me. He chuckled and swiveled my chair around to face him.

"My writing." I said quickly shutting my laptop.

"Will I get to read some?" He asked.

"Not now, but in the future, maybe." I replied. He pouted. I laughed.

"No pouting." I said kissing his cheek. For the next couple hours we talked and watched another movie before it was time to get ready to go to Charlie's. Trying to figure out how to shower with a cast on my leg was harder than I expected. Eventually I figured it out. At 5:30 we left to go to Charlie's. As Edward drove we sat in a comfortable silence. I looked out the window at the passing green trees, getting lost in my own thoughts.

"Bella," Edward said. I slightly jumped and looked at him. "We are here." I smiled and nodded. He quickly got out of the car and rushed to my side to help me. Edward handed me my crutches and walked behind me and helped me up the porch steps. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said enthusiastically once the door opened.

"Hey dad." He gave me a hug and we walked inside.

"Edward."

"Hello Chief Swan." Edward said shaking Charlie's hands. He laughed.

"Please call me Charlie." Edward smiled and nodded.

"Dad, are you going to need help with anything?" I asked.

"Bells, do you really have such little faith in me?" He asked feigning hurt. I laughed.

"When it comes to cooking, yes I do." I replied.

"I'll help." Edward offered.

"See Bells, you have nothing to worry about. So sit down and relax. Edward and I will take care of everything. Won't we son?" Charlie said clapping Edward on the back. Edward laughed.

"Yes we will. Don't worry love. Everything will be perfect." He said whispering the last part before kissing me softly and following Charlie out to the backyard. I grabbed my book and slowly followed them. It was very hard to walk with crutches while carrying a book. I sat down in a patio chair and began reading my book, Charlie and Edward's voices becoming muffled sounds in the background. I was getting to a good part in my book when I was interrupted by someone sitting next to me. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He smiled.

"So you two managed to make dinner without burning the house down?" I asked.

"Yes we did. And might I add it looks rather delicious." He replied. "Hungry?"

"Yes, very." I answered.

"Well lucky for you, dinner is ready." He said smiling his famous crooked grin. I put my book down and stood up. Edward handed me my crutches and followed me inside.

"What would you like?" Edward asked. I told him and he made me a plate. Dinner was silent except for a few comments here and there. After dinner, Charlie cleaned up and the three of us sat in the living room.

"How long until you get a walking cast?" Charlie asked.

"About a month. As long as everything heals correctly." I said.

"That's good." We talked for a little bit longer before Edward and I decided to leave.

"Bye dad, thank you for dinner. It was very good." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Bye Bells, it was good t have you over. Edward it was good to see you." Charlie responded shaking Edward's hand.

"You too sir."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells." Edward helped me into the car and drove back to my apartment. I changed into my pajamas and walked into the living room as Edward was making a bed on the couch.

"Edward, you don't have to sleep on the couch." I whispered, blushing as well. He chuckled and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"As much as I would love to, I think I will stay out here tonight." My head dropped and he put a finger underneath my chin and lifted it up. "Don't be sad my sweet Bella, technically we have only been dating a couple weeks." I sighed.

"Ok." I said. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Goodnight."

"Night." I smiled and hugged him. I went back to my room and lay down in my bed. I could not sleep that night. I had way too much on my mind. Carefully I got out of my bed and went to my computer and began writing. I stayed up later than I had intended and fell asleep around two am. When I awoke and glanced at the clock, it read 12 pm. I yawned, stretched and got out of bed. Going into the living room I didn't see Edward. On the countertop there was a note. It said:

_I didn't want to wake you but I had to go to the hospital for a couple hours. I will be back around 3. Esme said if you need her to come over she will. See you soon,_

_Edward. xxx_

Now I would have to find something to do. I thought for a moment and decided on a shower. It took me a while but I eventually did. Throwing on sweats and a shirt I went back to the living room, made a sandwich and popcorn and decided to have a _Friends_ marathon. True to his word, at 3 Edward came back.

"Hey." He said walking over to me and kissing me softly.

"Hey." I said.

"I'll be right back." He said and went into the bathroom. A few minutes alter he came out dressed in clean clothes and his usual messy hair wet and dripping with water. He sat down next to me.

"Ooh, Friends. I love this show. Just don't tell Emmett, he would never let me live it down." Edward said. I giggled.

"Not a word." I said. Edward fell asleep again; I didn't blame him especially since he was at the hospital earlier. Then his phone went off. As fast as I was able to I got up, debating on whether or not I should answer it. I decided to.

"Hello."

"_Hello."_ Came a nasally voice. _"Uh, is Edward there?"_

"Not at the moment, he is sleeping. Could I take a message?" I asked.

"_Yes, tell him that Lauren called and is wondering when he is coming back to Chicago." _She said and then hung up. Wow, she was rude. Who was she? Maybe Edward's ex girlfriend, but then why would she be calling him? Those questions pondered in my brain as I sat back down. Edward had stayed asleep, which was good because I knew he needed it. Eventually he woke up.

"Morning sleepy head." I said. He smiled and scooted closer to me.

"Edward," I began but stopped. He looked at me.

"What is it Bella?" He asked. I waited a moment before continuing.

"Who is Lauren?" I asked quietly. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"How do you know her?" He asked.

"Well, she called your phone and I answered it. She told me to ask you when you were coming back to Chicago." I said looking down at my hands afraid to look him in the eyes. It was silent for a while before he answered.

"She is an ex girlfriend, but I broke up with her before I moved here."

"Is she aware of the fact that you two broke up? Because on the phone she didn't seem like it." I said. He knelt in front of me.

"Of course I broke up with her. Yeah we went out but it never got serious." I still wasn't fully convinced, but I knew he would never lie to me. I smiled.

"I believe you." I said slightly laughing. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Are you going to call her back?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it."

"Then she thinks you are coming back to Chicago." I said. After that he called her back and told her he would not be coming back to Chicago. After that conversation finished, which didn't sound pleasant, we sat on the couch and played card games to pass the time.

_3 months later_

My leg finally healed and was back to normal. Thank goodness! No more crutches or a walking cast and I can walk all on my own. Edward eventually went back to his own place and Alice came back to our apartment. Although I think that she is planning to move in with Jasper. Today I had nothing to do, so I planned to go surprise Edward at his house and make dinner for him. He was at the hospital which gave me enough time to set everything up.

"Bye Ali, I'll be back later tonight. Are you going to Jasper's or anything?" I asked.

"He is taking me out to dinner and then we are going to Port Angeles. There is a play showing at the community theater." She replied.

"That'll be fun. I'll see you later then." I said.

"Yup, have fun tonight. Bye Belly." Alice replied giving me a hug.

"Bye." I grabbed everything I needed and put it in my truck. Pulling up to his house I saw that his Volvo was there. Well, there goes the surprise. I walked to the front door and knocked. No one answered, I turned the door handle and it opened.

"Edward!" I called. No answer. Setting my purse and everything down I walked through the downstairs but he wasn't there. I looked in his study, the kitchen, the living room and the backyard. As I made my way upstairs I heard voices. One belonged to Edward, and the other was somewhat familiar. The voices were coming from the loft/game room area. Getting closer I could make out what words were being exchanged and the voice became clear as Lauren's, the girl who called Edward a few months ago.

"Please come back to Chicago. I miss you so much." Lauren said. I walked in just as their lips locked. Unable to keep quiet, a gasp escaped. My eyes became watery. They broke apart abruptly.

"How could you?" I whispered before running away.

"Bella wait! Lauren stay away from me!" I heard Edward yell and then the running of his feet. Grabbing my purse I jumped in my truck and drove to the forest. Getting out I ran along the trail until I came into the clearing Edward and I always went to. My body racked with sobs as I collapsed in the green grass. I laid there for what seemed like hours before I heard footsteps approach. Glancing up I saw Edward. I laid my head back down.

"Bella, please look at me." Hesitantly I stood up and looked at him. "Please, let me explain."

"Edward, that is what they all say. 'Let me explain'. But how do I know you won't just lie again. You told me that there was nothing going on and I believed you. I never once questioned that you would ever lie to me but I was wrong." I took a deep, shaky breath.

"You told me you ended it with her. Clearly you didn't. Was I just here because of what happened all those years ago, everything came rushing back because Lauren was no longer with you?" I said my voice evident with distaste when I said her name.

"Bella, of course that is not the reason I am with you. I'm with you because I love you and I couldn't imagine my life without you. She just showed up at my house. I had just gotten home and I was about to call you. As for the kiss, I didn't kiss her back. You walked in right after she kissed me but right before you could see me push her away. How could you even think for one second that I would ever go back with her? I was telling the honest truth when I said there was only you."

"Edward you don't know how badly I want to believe you." I whispered. His hands cupped my face.

"Then believe me." He said. Before I could reply his lips crashed to mine. His arms snaked around my waist and mine around his neck. Everything was poured into that kiss. I felt my back gently lay against the grass. Breaking away, he kissed my cheek, my nose, my eyelids and lastly my lips chastely.

"Bella, I love you so so much. I always have and always will." He said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What for?"

"For running away, assuming you were back with Lauren and not letting you explain right away."

"Why would you think for one second that I would ever leave you for her love?" He asked brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Because, it doesn't make sense for you to love me." I admitted quietly looking away.

"When are you going to realize that there is no one I would rather be with than you? You are my everything and nothing and no one can change that. You are the only one I dream about, the only one that I think about and, the only one I see in my future." He whispered kissing me again. When we broke apart I snuggled into his side. He rested his chin on my head.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." We lay there for who knew how long. That was when it began to rain. It first started out as sprinkles but then lead to a downfall of water. Quickly, the two of us jumped up and ran to hide underneath an umbrella of trees, laughing.

"So much for it not raining." Edward said.

"Well, this is Forks and the rain comes unannounced." I replied.

"Then, why not enjoy it?" He asked. "Dance with me." He said placing out his hand. I giggled and placed my hand in his. Leading me back into the middle of the meadow we danced around. No music, just the sound of the rain and our laughter. At one point he had put his hands around my waist and twirled me. Laughing, my head fell back and the rain hit my face. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. Slowly we stopped dancing.

"We should probably get back before we both get sick." I said.

"Good idea." Edward agreed. Smiling, we walked hand in hand back to our cars and met back up at Edward's house. He let me take a shower and gave me some sweats to borrow. Edward made a fire and had to mugs of hot chocolate all ready. We sat down next to the fire and drank our hot coco. I sat snuggled into Edward's side and sighed in content. A pounding at the door brought us from our world. Confused, we walked to the front door. Edward opened the door and there stood Emmett. Red eyed and with a tear streaked face.

"Emmett what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Rose." He said.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"I can't find her or get a hold of her. I talked to her earlier this morning but not since. She isn't at her house and she isn't answering her phone. What if something bad happened?" He said in a rush.

"Shh…shh. Emmett, we'll find out where she is." I said soothingly. He sat on the couch, Edward sat next to him and I went to go make a few phone calls.

**Hey everyone! Sorry the update is late. I have been really busy lately. Hope everyone liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters **

**Chapter 7**

My first call was to Alice. It kept ringing.

"Alice, answer your phone." I kept saying as I paced back and forth. Finally she picked up.

"Hello dear Bella and to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Alice asked in her normal chipper voice.

"Have you herd from or seen Rose at all?" I asked quickly.

"umm…no actually come to think of it. I haven't talked to her since yesterday."

"Great." I whispered.

"Why, what's wrong?" She immediately asked.

"Well Emmett came over to Edward's place crying saying he couldn't find Rose and she wasn't answering her phone. He is beyond worried." I explained.

"Ok, Jasper and I are coming to Edward's. We will be there in a minute. Jasper get my keys!" She yelled away from the phone.

"Ok see you in a minute." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I walked back into the living room, where Edward was trying to calm Emmett down.

"Hey Em, how you doing?" I asked quietly sitting down.

"Apart from my girlfriend missing just peachy." He said sarcastically.

"We are gonna find her. Alice and Jasper are on their way." He just nodded staring straight at nothing. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. Edward followed me. Sitting up on the counter I grabbed a water bottle.

"This is really weird. Something had to have happened. Rose isn't the type to just disappear without telling anyone especially Emmett." I told Edward. He leaned up against the counter next to me.

"I know." Edward whispered. My eyes started to tear up. Edward wiped them away.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be ok." Edward whispered soothingly.

"What if she is hurt? Or lost?" I said.

"I can't say for sure because I don't know." I nodded. Alice came running into the kitchen.

"Come on Bella! We have to go." She exclaimed. "Edward, you and Jasper are staying with Em to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Bella and I will look first and then if we don't find her we can switch." Alice ordered.

"Ok Alice." Edward agreed. I slipped my shoes on.

"Keep your phone on." Edward whispered. I softly laughed.

"I will. I love you." I said standing on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Love you too. Be safe." I nodded. Alice and I practically ran to her car. She sped over to Esme and Carlisle's.

"Mom, Dad!" Alice called.

"Hey sweetie." Esme said appearing from around the corner.

"Where's dad?" Alice asked impatiently.

"In his study. Go on up." Esme told us. We ran up the stairs and into his study to find not only Carlisle but Rosalie as well.

"Rose?" I exclaimed.

"Rosalie Hale, what the hell were you thinking?" Alice practically yelled. "You had all of us worried sick especially Emmett. How could you just disappear?"

"Well…I…" She trailed off not finishing her sentence.

"Alice calm down." Carlisle said.

"No, Carlisle she's right. I should have called. I'm sorry." She said.

"Rose, why didn't you call?" I asked softly sitting next to her.

"Well I found out something that I was scared of at first. But after a talking to from your parents Alice, I decided it wasn't scary anymore."

"Care to share the information?" Alice asked crossing her arms.

"Actually I was planning on telling Emmett first." She said. Alice's eyes lit up and mine got wide and a hug smile spread across our faces. Jumping up Alice and I began jumping in circles.

"We are going to be aunties!" the two of us sang. Rose and Carlisle laughed.

"Well now that you two found out, that is two less people I have to tell. But please don't say anything to anyone. I want Emmett to be the next one to know." Rose told Alice and me.

"Don't worry Rose." Alice said.

"We won't tell anyone." I finished. She smiled and stood up.

"I guess I should go get Emmett know."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. He is worried sick." I said. The four of us walked out of Carlisle's study and into the living room.

"Thank you Carlisle and Esme." Rose said giving them both hugs.

"Anytime dear. We are always here for you." Esme replied. We all said our goodbyes and got into Alice's car.

"Is everyone at Edward's?" Rose asked.

"Yes…we had to have someone there to make sure Emmett didn't lose his mind completely." Alice said.

"I should have just called him right away. Instead of freaking out and then causing everyone to worry." Rose said putting her face in her hands.

"Rose, its ok. We just didn't know what had happened. For all we knew you could have been kidnapped or something." I said. She laughed. Alice pulled into Edward's driveway and we all slowly got out and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked inside first.

"Edward?" I called.

"In here." I heard his reply from the kitchen. Emmett was asleep on the couch. Quietly the three of us walked into the kitchen. Edward and Jasper were sitting and talking.

"Look who we found." Alice said. The two of them jumped up and gave her hugs.

"That was fast." Jasper said.

"She was at my parents' house." Alice replied.

"Before you ask, I need to tell Emmett where I was and why I was gone." Rose said. Edward and Jasper nodded.

"He's on the couch." Edward said. Rose nodded and walked into the living room. The four of us stayed in the kitchen and were peeking through. All of a sudden Emmett jumped up.

"Rosie!" He exclaimed jumping up and wrapping his arms around her. "Where were you?" He asked quietly.

"Well, Emmy I have some exciting news." She said. They both sat down.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We are going to be parents." Rose said. He jumped again and picked her up and spun her around kissing her.

"That's why you ran away?" He asked. Rose nodded sheepishly. "Rosie, baby you didn't have to run away because of that."

"I was scared. I didn't know what else to do." He kissed her again. The rest of us broke out into applause. Rose and Emmett looked over at us and laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Emmett said and ran over to us. We all shared a group hug.

"Now that the worrying part is over, how about we all go out for dinner?" Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good." We all agreed. After dinner and just us friends hanging out Edward and I headed back to his place.

"Today sure has been eventful." Edward said as we sat down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me as I cuddled into his side.

"Yeah it has. I'm so happy for Rose and Emmett. They are going to be wonderful parents." I said.

"They are." Edward agreed. At one point both of us had fallen asleep. I awoke early in the morning and decided to make breakfast. As I was finishing the pancakes Edward had come in.

"Mmmm…smells good." He said, his arms snaking around my waist. I laughed.

"Well you are just in time, everything is done." I replied. Edward got the plates, forks and syrup out. We ate breakfast and both of us cleaned up.

"Any plans today?" Edward asked as I finished drying the last dish.

"Nope, not today." I said throwing the towel on the counter.

"Would you like to do something?"

"Sure." I smiled. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, there is a fair in Port Angeles. We could go there." Edward suggested.

"Sounds like fun." I said. "In that case I am going to head home and take a shower. What time should I be ready by?"

"Around 11." He said. I nodded.

"See you then." I said chastely kissing him.

"Bye." He replied. I got in my truck and I drove back to my apartment. After taking a shower I got dressed and did my hair. By the time I finished it was 10:45. I had fifteen minutes. So I picked up my favorite book, sat on the couch and got lost in the world of Jane Austen. The knocking at my door pulled me from the book. Opening the door Edward was standing on the other side leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face. I sighed and smiled and back.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I replied.  
"Shall we go?" Edward asked hold his arm out. I giggled and put my arm through his.

"We shall." He chuckled. We walked to his car and drove to the fair. There were quite a few people there for it to be a small fair. The two of us walked around for a little.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face. I'll admit I get nervous with rides at the fair.

"Uh, s-sure." I replied attempting to smile convincingly.

"OK!" He exclaimed and we ran to the line. I was getting more and more nervous. He looked at me and pulled me close.

"We don't have to go on it." Edward whispered.

"No, it's ok. I promise." I told him. Once we were on the ride I clung to his arm and he chuckled at me and put his arm around my shoulders. We got to the top and the view was amazing.

"Wow, it is so pretty up here." I said.

"I love the view from the top." Edward replied. I glanced over at him and smiled. He looked and me and put his two fingers under my chin bringing my face close to his. Softly he kissed me. After the ride was over Edward wanted to play some games. He ended up winning a stuffed bear.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thank you." I replied smiling. We went to dinner after leaving the fair.

"Did you have fun today?" Edward asked. "It wasn't too cheesy right?" I laughed.

"I had a lot of fun and no it wasn't too cheesy." I replied. Leaning over the table I whispered, "Sometimes cheesy is good." He laughed. Dinner was nice and relaxing. He dropped me off back at my apartment.

"Thank you for today. I had a great time." I said as we stood in my doorway.

"It was my pleasure." Edward replied smiling. He kissed my cheek and I frowned a little bit. He chuckled.

"Why the frown?"

"Because that wasn't a proper kiss goodbye." I whispered.

"That was the first one. Did you think I would leave without giving you a proper kiss?" Edward asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Laughing he placed his hands on my hips and brought me close. I wrapped one arm around him, my bear in the other. His lips met mine. AS he kissed me i felt my back hit the doorframe lightly. My arm tightened around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered when we broke apart both in need of air.

"I love you too. Goodnight." I replied.

"Goodnight." He smiled my favorite crooked grin and walked away. I shut the door and turned around only to find Alice and Jasper, with their eyebrows raised and laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't know my brother was for one PDA, especially like that." Alice said. I laughed.

"How long were you two standing there?" I asked.

"Oh from the point when you frowned when he kissed your cheek." Jasper said still laughing. My face turned red.

"Thanks for telling me." I said laughing and threw my bear at them.

"You're welcome!" Alice exclaimed.

"Up for a movie?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah want to join us Bella? We were just about to make some popcorn." Alice said.

"Sure, I'm just going to go change." I said. Changing into my pajamas I went back into the living room and settled onto the couch ready for a movie. Once I was back in the living room Alice and Jasper had blankets, popcorn and the movie all ready.

"Was I in my room that long?" I asked laughing.

"No, it just didn't take long to get everything together." Alice replied.

"Ah," I said plopping down onto the couch, "Teamwork I like it." I said grinning. Jasper laughed. Alice started the movie. When it was over I went to bed while they stayed up longer.

"Night Belly." Alice said giving me a hug.

"Night Ali. Night Jasper."

"Goodnight Bella." He gave me a hug and I went back to my room. Just as I walked in my phone beeped. It was a text from Edward.

E: hey gorgeous :). I smiled and lay down on my bed while responding.

B: why hello there :). We texted late into the night before going to bed. Eventually we said goodbye. I pulled my blankets close t my face and sighed in contentment before falling into a deep sleep.

**I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. School and dance has been crazy. I'm thinking only a couple more chapters for this story but I will be beginning another chapter story soon and some one~shots as well. Please review! :) Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters **

Chapter 8

_2 years later_

Edward and I were hanging out at his house before we had to go to Esme and Carlisle's. We were sitting on his couch, my legs draped over his lap.

"At the banquet tonight are they announcing your completion of the volunteer program thing and you becoming an official doctor? I asked. He chuckled at me since I didn't know the official name.

"Yes they are. That will be at the beginning along with the awards they give out." Edward replied. I noticed that he had become nervous while we were talking.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" He said quickly, smiling nervously. I brushed it off and he smiled reassuringly. I smiled back and switched the way I was laying so my head was in his lap. He began playing with my hair and I sighed closing my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Edward wasn't on the couch. I sat up and didn't see him. "Edward?" I called.

"Coming." I heard his reply from his room. He walked into the living room.

"Should we get going?" I asked.

"I have one more thing to do." Edward said as he walked over to me. I looked at him curiously. He just stood in front of me and took a hold of my left hand. He began lacing and unlacing our fingers together

"Do you know why the wedding ring is worn on the left hand on the third finger?" Edward asked looking straight into my eyes. I shook my head slowly.

"That is the only finger with a vein that leads straight to the heart. Bella, I love you so much. With everything that I am. I could never let you go. You are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary, selfless, and caring person I have ever met. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and giving me your heart?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied smiling. Then added, "It already is yours." Before throwing myself into his arms. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and he placed a ring on my finger. I smiled and kissed him passionately. He held me close and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." We shared another kiss. I broke away from him and he kissed my cheek.

"Should we wait to tell everyone until tomorrow?" I asked, "Or tonight?"

"It is up to you love." He replied. I laughed.

"That doesn't help me." He chuckled.

"We'll just tell them tomorrow. Then Alice and Rose, and most likely my mom won't bombard you with wedding details. We can enjoy and relax tonight with our family then deal with all the excitement and giddiness later."

"I like that plan." I replied. He smiled.

"Ok, now let's go before Alice calls and yells at us for being late." I said grabbing his hand and we walked out to his Volvo.

"Bella come here! You two got here later than you were supposed to, we are going to be leaving and you still need to get ready." Alice yelled from the other room just as Edward and I walked inside. I laughed.

"Alice we aren't leaving for another hour and a half." I said back. I heard her heels clicking on the ground and then she was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Bella this is serious. We aren't just going out for the night. This is a hospital _banquet_. We can't just lolly gag. So chop chop. Get moving up those stairs now." She said.

"Go on love, then after the banquet we can go back to my place, have some hot chocolate and watch a movie or something." Edward said giving me a slight push.

"Edward, you are supposed to help me." I told him. He chuckled. Alice squealed.

"Yay! Come on Bella." She grabbed my hand and ran upstairs.

"I'll do your hair and makeup first then you can get changed." She told me.

"Ok." I said and smiled. I noticed that I had left the ring on my finger. Rather than leaving it on and risk a bunch of questions and bombardment I took it off as sneakily as I could while Alice was in the midst of curling my hair and talking. We continued talking while she finished my hair and makeup.

"Ok go get changed and then you can look in the mirror. I have the dress hanging on the back of the door." Alice said and walked out shutting the door behind her. I grabbed the dress and took it out of the bag. It was beautiful. It was a purple floor length dress with tank top straps and deep v neckline. Walking back into Alice's room she handed me shoes.

"Bella, that dress looks amazing on you." I blushed.

"Thanks Ali." She smiled. Alice was wearing a long spaghetti strap turquoise dress. It was gorgeous.

"Alice you look beautiful. Jasper won't be able to keep his eyes off you." I said. She twirled around laughing.

"You think?" I nodded. We walked downstairs.

"You girls ready?" Esme asked us from downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett were here.

"Yes mom, we are coming." Alice said as we walked down the stairs. Rose was wearing a strapless red gown. She had black earrings and a black bracelet and black stiletto heels.

"Don't you girls look lovely." Esme said as we got to the bottom of the stairs. I blushed and Alice just smiled. I caught sight of Edward talking to Carlisle. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and a huge smile spread across his face. I blushed.

"You look exquisite my love." Edward said staring intently into my eyes.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I whispered back smiling. We were just staring at each other. I don't even know how much time passed. I guessed not a lot because Alice snapped between our faces.

"Come on you two. We are going to be late." She said laughing. Edward took my hand and we walked out to his car.

"After you." He said holding the car door open for me.

"Thank you." I said sitting in the car. He shut my door and walked around to the driver side. Edward started the car and we waited, in a comfortable silence, for everyone else. One by one each car sped away, Edward and I the last ones.

"Do you have somewhere that I could put my ring?" I asked.

"You don't want to wear it?" Edward asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"It's not that I don't want to, what if people see it?" He laughed.

"It is hardly a crime Bella. Yes we decided to tell everyone tomorrow but that doesn't mean you can't wear it." He replied looking at me. I thought about it. It really wasn't a big deal if people saw it or not. I decided to wear it. I slipped it back on my finger. Edward grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. The banquet was being held at a hotel up in Port Angeles. Less than an hour later we were getting out of the car and walking up to the doors. When we walked inside there were quite a few people already.

"Come on Bella, let's go find a table." Alice said hooking her arm through mine and Rosalie's. The three of us quickly found our table and we claimed our seats. Esme and Carlisle walked over a few minutes after us.

"Where are the guys?" Rose asked.

"They found the bar." Esme said laughing. The three of us joined in shaking our heads while laughing.

"So Bella when are and Edward going to get married?" Alice asked innocently. I was caught off guard by the question that I spit out my water. Luckily there was no one in front of me. I looked at Alice to see if she was serious. Yup, she was.

"Uh…uh well we haven't really talked about it much." I answered. It wasn't a complete lie, just not the whole truth. Hopefully it was convincing enough.

"I see." She replied dropping the subject. Everyone else looked at me curiously. At that moment Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked back.

"Oh hey guys. So how about those drinks." I said nervously. Edward gave me an odd look. I just smiled. Did Alice know? Was she mad I didn't say anything? I looked to Esme and she was smiling brightly. She knew for sure. I gave her a 'help me' look and she slightly nodded.

"Carlisle, honey when are they going to be giving out the awards?" She asked.

"In about 15 minutes I believe." He replied.

"Oh that's right. Our little Eddie is getting his recognition." Emmett said clapping Edward on the back. We all laughed and Edward cringed at the nickname.

"Emmett, don't call me that." Edward replied trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I said practically jumping up from the table and going outside. I leaned against the railing and took a few deep breaths.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Edward's panicked voice as he came outside.

"Yeah. It's just…it is hard to keep this from Alice and everyone else. Your mom knows and I am pretty sure your dad knows as well. Alice most likely saw the ring which she probably clued Jasper in on and I highly doubt Rose would miss it which means Emmett knows also. We should just tell them ourselves. It shouldn't be this hard and I have no idea why I am freaking out this badly." I said laughing at the end. Edward laughed and stood close by me.

"Then let's tell them. We know they aren't going to be mad. So we will just get it over with." Edward said. I smiled and nodded.

"Agreed." Hand in hand we walked back inside.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you." I said when we were back at the table. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all had their eyes transfixed on us.

"Bella and I are engaged." I was attacked with hugs and the squeals of Alice and Rose.

"We knew, but it is so much more exciting to hear it from you." Alice said excitement still evident in her voice. I laughed.

"So Bella, how long did you two plan on keeping this from us?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just until tomorrow. Then tonight could be free of any immediate wedding plans." I explained. Rose laughed.

"Well that's fair. But I'm so glad you didn't wait!" She said.

"Aww little Eddie and Belly are finally getting married. Congrats you two." Emmett said engulfing Edward and I in a bear hug.

"Congrats. You two are now apart of the official married couples club." Jasper said giving us a hug.

"There's a club?" Edward asked confused. "How did we not know about this?"

"Because you two weren't married. It was a secret from the non married people." Jasper said. We all laughed. I had walked over to Esme.

"Welcome to the family, officially." Esme said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Esme." She smiled warmly at me.

"Congratulations Bella." Carlisle said giving me a hug also.

"Thank you." I replied smiling. I walked back over to Edward, he smiled and we sat down. After all the awards were given out people began eating and dancing.

"I am stuffed." Jasper said.

"That was some good food." Emmett said patting his stomach.

"Come on Bella, let's go dance!" Alice exclaimed puling me and Rose out of our chairs before I could protest. "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada had just began blasting through the speakers, which was shocking because this was an event for the hospital, not a dance club.

"Bella just dance!" Alice said over the music. I began dancing along with Alice and Rose. A slow song came on and just before I could escape the dance floor Edward grabbed my arm and twirled me around pulling me back to him.

"May I have this dance Miss Swan?" I smiled.

"You may Mr. Masen." He chuckled and we danced around the room…

_Wedding Day_

"Ahhh Bella! I can't believe today you are getting married! You will officially be Mrs. Masen." Alice exclaimed as she put my veil in.

"I know. It doesn't feel real. It's all like a dream." I replied. She smiled at me through the mirror.

"You ready Bella?" Rose asked smiling.

"I think so."

"Your dad is waiting for you. I walked into the hallway, we were getting married at the Cullen's house, and my dad was there all dressed in a tux. I hadn't seen him dressed in one for a while.

"Hey Bells. You look beautiful." He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks dad."

"Ok, let's go get you married!" Alice said enthusiastically. I laughed and we lined up.

"Hey Belly." Emmett said giving me a hug.

"Hey Em."

"Go get 'em Bella." Jasper said giving me a hug. Alice and Jasper walked out, then Emmett and Rosalie.

"Let's go Bells." Charlie said. I linked my arm through his and we walked down the aisle as the wedding march began. Edward and I locked eyes. I began blushing and he smiled widely. Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and kissed my cheek before sitting down. The ceremony began and before I knew it, Edward and I were pronounced husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." Edward leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me before kissing me. We walked down the aisle as everyone began to applause. We walked back down the aisle. Once outside pictures were being taken and many people were walking up giving us a 'congrats'. When the crowd had died down Edward and I went off to the side while our families talked amongst each other.

"Now you are officially Mrs. Masen." Edward said pulling me close. I smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"Bella, Edward! Get your newlywed booties over here." Alice yelled. Edward and I laughed and walked over to the hyper pixie.

"What Alice?" Edward asked.

"The DJ is going to be announcing all of us soon, so that means we need to line up and be ready. Once that is done you two have the rest of the time to yourselves, well apart from the dancing, the toasts, cutting the cake," She began listing everything off. Edward put his hand up.

"We get it Alice." He said. Not five minutes later, Edward and I were announced and we were sitting down eating.

"It is time for the first dance." The DJ announced. Edward took my hand and we walked out to the dance floor. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenney Chesney played through the speakers. I smiled and rested my head of his shoulder. This song was perfect. I heard him whispering the lyrics in my ear. The rest of the reception passed in a blur. Before I knew it we were getting ready to leave for our honeymoon.

"Have fun Bella. I'm going to miss you!" Alice exclaimed giving me a hug.

"Bye Ali." I replied. "I'll miss you too." We smiled.

"Bye Bells. Have fun." Jasper said.

"Bye Jasper." I gave him a hug.

"Bellsy!" Emmett exclaimed picking me up. "Have a great time."

"Bye Em." I laughed.

"Bye Rose. I'll see you soon." I said giving her a hug.

"Bye Bella. Have fun!" She said.

"Ready love?" Edward asked grabbing my hand. I nodded and followed him to his Volvo. He smiled at me before grasping my hand.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. "I leaned in and kissed him. Then Edward sped off. I was so thankful that we met up again. I never believed it would happen but it did. And I couldn't be happier.

The End

**So what did everyone think? I know it isn't the longest story but I hope everyone liked it :) Review and let me know! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this whole story. **

**xoxo**


End file.
